


Don't Cry Sve

by Assbuttinatrenchcoat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Countries Using Human Names, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assbuttinatrenchcoat/pseuds/Assbuttinatrenchcoat
Summary: Kindergarten was rough





	Don't Cry Sve

Berwald hated school. It wasn't that he disliked learning or anything. It was the fact that people thought he was weird, it wasn't his fault he had a stutter and was freakishly tall... was it?  
The hour was recess and the rest of the kids were running around playing tag and other games.  
When this large boy, he wasn't taller than Sve, but he sure was.... wider.

"What are you looking at creep?!" The kid said, snarling "Can't you tell no one likes you, you're weird get away from all of us!" He said pushing Berwald to the ground.

Sve had promised himself he wouldn't cry but sitting with his knees to his chest, he couldn't help but sob.

"NO!" A loud voice said as a small body collided with his.

He looked up in front of him was a small blonde boy. His hair standing up in all directions "Why are you crying? You can't do that! Don't cry!" He said, tears forming in his eyes.

Sve was at a loss of words, who was this kid? Why did he seem to care so much? Out of pity and awkwardness, he rubbed his eyes drying his tears.

"O-okay"

The boy looked up, a toothy smile shining up at him "Great! My name's Mathias! Yours?"

"Berwald" He said quietly.

"We're friends now Ber, okay?!"

"Okay.." He said nodding, a smile growing inside of him.

"You have to promise me,you'll never cry again, I'll make sure you don't have to!" He said grinning

"Deal" He said smiling 

~~~~  
Mathias and Berwald grew up being the best of friends, they were almost inseparable.

That is until...

Berwald was sick. He could feel his stomach churning. Mathias' dead body was laying on the cold pavement, it was a rainy Saturday in May and a drunk driver had hit the Dane.

He couldn't get closer, couldn't bear to see his best friend's blood smeared on the road.

He stared blankly as an ambulance took him away, the reality of the situation dawning on him.

At Mathias' funeral, Sve didn't cry.

He knew Mathias wouldn't want him to.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments appreciated!!


End file.
